


How to escape a convention, by Renzo

by Amnachil



Series: Love is soft [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Chubby Renzo as always, He's weak, M/M, Rin loves him too much, Some nonsense again, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: A 3 steps guide to escape a convention, according to our favorite soft boy.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Series: Love is soft [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070900
Kudos: 9





	How to escape a convention, by Renzo

##### Step 1 : Call your taxi, preferably someone who can't say no to you

Rin's in the middle of an important meeting when he receives a call from Renzo. That's unexpected, because the pink haired lad's supposed to be at a convention in Nagoya for a few days, and thus, extremely busy. Also, this is the middle of the day, they're both at work so they can't really join each other as they please. Short travels like that aren't so unusual, so they deal with them quite efficiently. They decide together of an hour in the evening to talk about their days. Usually, that is. The half demon answers though, just in case it's an emergency.

"I hate you so much." Renzo grunts.

That's... another way to begin a conversation.

"Nice to hear you too love." Rin grins, ignoring his coworkers as he steps outside the room. "What's the matter?"

His boyfriend takes several deep breathes. A bit dramatical, if you ask him.

"You put too tight shirts in my suitcase on purpose, didn't you, you ass?"

For Renzo to use curses, he must be either really embarrassed, or drunk. He's a pretty mean drunk, from experience. But again, they're in early afternoon so it's unlikely. Also, yes, the son of Satan did choose a pair of old shirts which are probably very snug on his lover.

"And it's a problem because?" he asks.

He fails to hide his amusement. Something's happening over there, because his boyfriend wouldn't call only to complain about too tight shirts. At this point, he knows it's nothing serious though. 

"Look, demon boy, use your magic and come here." the pink haired lad orders. "You have five minute."

That's too much for the future Paladin, who chuckles loudly. Whatever is going on, it must be incredibly funny. In the pitiful kind of way only Renzo has the secret. At first, Rin only planned to give his man a lesson because the dude needs to do his suitcase alone, and not take advantage of his doting lover.

"I can't ditch work just like that you know."

"You can, you will." his boyfriend says threateningly. "And bring a fitting top for god sake!"

Rin's having a hard time keeping his voice calm and not burst into laughter, to be honest. Now, he really wonders what's the matter? Sure, the shirts are a size too small, or two, but they shouldn't be much of a problem as long as Renzo sucks in a little. 

"And what if I say no?" he asks, just out of curiosity.

"I'm hittin' the gym."

Despite how unrealistic it sounds, there is a hint of seriousness in that sentence that compels the half-demon to obedience.

"I'm on my way." he assures.

At least, he'll know the situation.

##### Step 2 : hide somewhere nobody can find you to prepare your grand exit,

##### and take a snack with you

Renzo asks to meet in the restroom of the fancy building where his convention is being held at. Although the request is strange, Rin supposes it's also the best place to change clothes without being noticed. However, when he enters in the room, the scene isn't quite what he expected. His lover is sitting on a sofa, apparently very busy emptying a box of donuts... Okay, firstly, why is there a sofa in the toilets?! That's just weird. And why is the pink haired lad stuffing his face here?! 

Taking the time to look at the situation, the half demon starts to understand the reason of his presence here. Of course, the snug shirt would fit... on an empty belly. Renzo's is far from it right now. On the contrary, it's adoringly bloated, the buttons barely holding together. Rin stares, too much, and his boyfriend flushes, embarrassed. 

"What?" the human asks defensively. "You've never seen someone stuffed?"

The half demon looks up, grinning from ear to ear. Now, it makes sense. For some reason, his lover decided to pig out today, but because of the clothes, he's feeling insecure. After all, it'd be quite the show if everyone in that building saw him burst out of his shirt. Not knowing what to do, he reported his shame and anger on an easy target, a.k.a Rin.

"I have." this one chuckles. "But you look even better each time, I can't take my eyes off you."

Corny, totally true though. Renzo glares at him, gobbles a donut, and grabs another.

"Compliments won't lead you anywhere." he spats. "Gimme a decent thing to wear."

The half demon smirks as he comes closer. His lover's truly beautiful.

"It's not my fault your appetite is out of control when you're at a convention." he teases. "You know I had important work to do today."

Now that he's in range to touch, Rin can't help himself: he puts his free hand on the swollen belly, and rubs it lovingly. His boyfriend doesn't smack it away, which means he isn't as mad as he pretends to be.

"More important than this?" he asks as he finishes his last donut. 

No, not really, but the future Paladin knows better than to indulge Renzo in that regard. It's wiser to change the subject.

"So... Why are you eating instead of taking part at the meeting in the first place?" he questions.

Eating in the restroom, he should've specified, though he's almost sure it's because of the too tight clothes. Anyway, the pink haired rolls his eyes as if it was obvious.

"The convention is super boring!" he explains. "Full of old people who talk and talk until your ears bleed. The only good thing here is the buffet. I mean, the food isn't that excellent, but at least, you're not expected to answer when your mouth is full, y'know? It's impolite."

Well, he seems totally fine doing just that but nevermind. Rin is aware Renzo's more comfortable around him anyway. The last slice goes down his gullet slowly, in an hypnotising way. Once the donut is over and done with, the boy leans in the touch of the demon, making him feel how bloated he's. Honestly, it's a miracle the shirt is still in one piece. Rin's spacing out now, enjoying the contact.

"If I answered all your dumb questions, can you give me my clothes?"

"Oh sure..."

Quietly, the son of Satan holds the shirt out to his lover. This one raises his eyebrows, contemplative.

"I thought you'd like me to pop the buttons of the one I'm wearing first." he whispers.

"Well, do you want to pop the buttons?"

They stare at eachother, silently passing a message. Public area? Rin can always put wards to isolate them from outside. Time before the future Paladin really has to go back to work? One hour approximatively. Food? The buffet is next door. Room in the belly? More than enough. 

"Go get something to eat." Renzo demands.

The dark haired lad is fast to comply.

##### Step 3 : Stuff your face until there is no choice but to leave

Strangely, Rin is rather restless about the whole affair. They didn't see each other the past couple of days, so who care if this is a bit different than what they do usually. Besides, his boyfriend's extra bossy today, so he better not screw up.

"I didn't know how much you wanted, so I brought probably more than necessary." he announces when he gets back.

Renzo inspects the food, and then gives him a sly look.

"Liar." he contradicts. "You felt my belly earlier, I bet you guessed the right quantity. You knows my capacity better than I do."

That's probably true. The human exorcist is already starting his feast anyhow. The sushis are first to be gone. Fork in hand, he takes them one after the other, gobbling them quickly. Even his pace's faster than usual. It startles the half demon, to see him so ravenous. It stir his arousal so fast, Rin's almost ashamed to be so into it. 

But damn, how his lover's belly is swelling, stretching the fabric of his shirt to the maximum! For each bite, each mouthful, a little more skin is exposed, it's so... plainly hot. The shirt was extremely form-hugging to begin with, showing so well Renzo's lovehandles. Now, if the half demon were to listen carefully, he's sure he would hear the buttons struggle. 

In a few minutes, the noodles disappear too, and his boyfriend is beginning the tonkatsu. There are a lot of it, more than he can probably eat, but it doesn't deter him. The son of Satan watches, unable to speak up again. His partner's rapacity surprises him a little, though.

"Why... Why aren't touching me?" this one asks, daring acting cute in addition to sexy. "I want rubs!"

Oh god, Rin just can't resist him. And yet, he does, gulping loudly.

"I want you to pop the buttons first." he whispers. "Just a little more, eat a little more."

Renzo gives him a pleading look and it's hard, so hard to not rush at his side. To not carress the bloated mass, to pats his big belly and soothes his pain. The pink haired boy sighs, and resumes his feast. He chews loudly the meat, and swallow slowly, making sure the half demon watches clearly how the food goes down to his tummy. And boy it grows bigger. 

His navel appears through a hole of the shirt. Now, that's a vengeance for Rin's passiveness. This one is frozen to place, feeling really, really weak. He swears, if these buttons don't burst open soon, he's gonna die, horny as hell and unable to touch the promised tummy. Renzo looks at him, and licks his lips.

"Rubs?" he begs.

Fuck, the son of Satan's totally doting him too much! He can't take it anymore! Rin is moving closer when suddenly, they hear a loud pop. Finally giving in, the buttons of the shirt snaps, flying everywhere. His boyfriend's overstuffed belly spreads on his lap, taking advatange of the freedom to appear in all its glory. 

For the first time since he arrived, the future Paladin realise what incredible quantity his partner has eaten as he sighs heavily. His gut's bigger than expected, packed with all he binged before and now. In awe, Rin kneels in front of the sofa, and put his two hands on the bloated mass.

"Just... how much did you devoured today?" Rin asks, astonished.

The pink haired takes a while to catch his breath. It's as if he feel all the effects of his overindulgence only now. 

"Not... uff... Not enough... yet" he pants.

After all, there's still some tonkatsu. The son of Satan rubs his belly lovingly, and looks at him.

"Want me to feed you?" he asks, full of passion.

A sign of approval, and it starts again. Renzo eats, dazed but still greedy. They go slowly this time, Rin has full control over the situation. His hands never leave his lover's big tummy for long. His tail fondles the fat near the waist of his pants, plays with his crotch. And he offers him the remains of the dish, making sure the pink haired doesn't stop until the plate is completely empty.  
"Could it be... you were just missing me?" the son of Satan asks.

The tonkatsu is gone now, and Renzo definitely looks in pain. He's panting with difficulty, but manage to nods.

"And you were ready to pig out until you pass out for a cuddle?"

Rin can't believe it. That couldn't be the only reason for the call, right? Well, he must admit he missed him too, and god, he loves him so much. Gently, he squeezes his lover's belly, provoking a little series of belches. He watches his boyfriend gulps, breathes, trying to talk. He fails, at first, and he needs a long moment of silent massage to feel a tad better. Eventually, he looks at the half demon, and smiles.

"Now that I can't even move... You'll have no other choice but to bring me back home with you, right?"

Of course it was to leave the convention. Rin should have seen this coming. But it's too late now, he's way too excited to just leave Renzo here.

"You could've asked, if you wanted to ditch that place so much." he remarks, just for form.

"And miss the opportunity to stuff my face? Nah, not gonna happen babe."

Fair enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I had this idea and decided to give it a try!  
> I'm not so sure about how it turned out, but I won't be re writing it again and again x) who knows, maybe some people will like it that way.
> 
> Renzo is aware of two things:  
> 1\. Rin's completely fallen for him and just can't say no.  
> 2\. You don't pass on free food.
> 
> Also, the convention wasn't too important, ofc.


End file.
